fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Lightning
Black Lightning(Darwin Watterson) is a former sidekick of Batman, and brother of Zach and Anias Watterson. History Origin Black Lightning aka Darwin Watterson lived in Elmore, a suburb in Beach City, With his parents, his brother, Zach Watterson(The Herald), sister, Anais(Brain Wave). He has the power of electromagnetism and can generate bolts of electricity. He was eventually recruited to join a team of super-powered youths(The Fusionfall Heroes). Personality and Traits He is very content with what he has and happy most of the time which is ironic because other Black Lightning's are known for having short tempers. although he seems happy most of the time their are things that make him angry but he doesn't m It is shown that his hatred of society comes from many everyday annoyances. Such as a man forgetting to clean up after his dog, a woman wearing white after labor day and especially the mascot for a kids T.V program who tells kids that hugs can solve all there problems. Darwin Watterson Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III better known as just Darwin, is the deuteragonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. Personality Darwin is an overall happy person, sharing his best friend and step-brother Zach's optimistic view of life. His cheery personality shows in several episodes, most notably in The Amazing World of Gumball ''episode. "The Flower," where he was immune to the effects of Jealousy, due to being completely satisfied with his life. However, his jealousy is triggered when Gumball and Penny start dating, as seen in The Burden and The Bros, causing him to go desperate lengths to break Zach and Penny up in the latter. It takes a lot to trigger a negative reaction from him, but when provoked far enough, he can get very intense. A good example is in "The Banana," where he trashed Banana Joe's locker, and threatened grievous bodily harm to him, all in retaliation for his pen being chewed, and his homework getting ripped. Incentives also seem to fuel him up, like in "The Fridge," where he repeatedly smashed a ball into Gumball's face, all for the sake of a top spot on the fridge. Darwin's happiness may just be a facade, though, as in "The Words," it is shown that people actually annoy him a lot; he just hesitates to tell them off. With help from Gumball, though, he begins telling people, often with intense hostility, everything he hates about them. Another example is in "The Limit"; when Darwin, Gumball and Anais were all sulking, and upset over having their day wasted going to the mall without any treats, Darwin wanted to retaliate against Nicole for this, by destroying the car, and tricking her into believing the three all died in it. He initially claimed to be a "paci-fish" in "The Ghost" which he contradicts in later episodes (even later on in the same one). Darwin has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only numbers he knows are 2, 7, and 9. Also, in "The Mystery," he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembers clearly but in Fusionfall, he is very good at remembering things. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Richard and Nicole as "Mr. Dad," and "Mrs. Mom," although at some points, he calls them "Mom" and "Dad." Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has some doubts of them being his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in "The Dress," where he saw Gumball in a dress, and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": ''"I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Humorously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man. He has already had three romantic encounters: one with Asami, another with Rachel, and a third with Carrie. Masami chose him as her fake boyfriend, and even went so far as to kiss him. Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek after he cheered her up at her party. Carrie received a spontaneous kiss from him, with him saying that he has wanted to do that for a long time. He's also shown to be somewhat smooth as to talking to women as shown in "The Bet," when Bobert repeated what Darwin told him to say, Tina was seduced. He's also a ladies' man in Fusionfall and dates carrie. Family Zach Darwin is Zach's best friend/step-brother. They're almost always seen together, whether it's at school, or home, or off on some crazy misadventure constructed by Zach. Throughout the show, they have worked together to overcome mainly, a sticky situation, even though Gumball was the one that usually pulled them into said situation, and showcasing their strong bond and friendship. Whether it's pranking Ice King, babysitting their precious sister, or even shaving their dad's horrifyingly hairy back, these two have definitely got each other's backs. Anais Darwin may not like Anais as much as he likes Zach, but he definitely understands her. When Zach's in trouble, Anais is the first one he runs to. Darwin also convinced Zach to help Anais when her doll was stolen in "The Quest." Darwin also obviously trusts her, as he could tell her that he put Gumball's embarrassing video online. Nicole Though the two don't interact often, they have shown care and affection for each other at certain points. In "The Genius," Nicole was furious, and later on depressed when the school took Darwin away from them, and in "The DVD," Darwin scolded Gumball for leaving their mother behind to deal with a vicious dog. Richard Darwin sees Richard as more of a friend than an actual father figure. Instead of Richard teaching Darwin how to be a man, he goofs around with him. This is strongly evidenced in "The Goons," and in "The Prank," where Richard joins in on Gumball and Darwin's childish antics. Darwin is also Richard's favorite child, as revealed in "The Goons." Josephine(Granny Jojo) Darwin doesn't really interact much with his grandmother. But in "The Kiss," he says that he likes being kissed on the cheek (by her, although he dos not say specifically). In "The Authority," Granny Jojo keeps him and the rest of the family (except for Nicole in the house to keep them safe. In "The Man," Darwin (with Gumball and Anais) helps Granny Jojo meet up with Louis. Powers and abilities * Electromagnetism: After being experimented on by the Reach for the Meta-Gene, Virgil developed the ability to magnetize objects. Friends Carrie Carrie is a good friend to Darwin. Carrie is also the love interest of Darwin.In "Halloween," when Darwin becomes a ghost, he kisses Carrie. After he passionately kisses her on the mouth, he claims he wanted to kiss her for a long time, making her blush. However, in "The Words," he calls Carrie "one more emo freak," which means that his feelings for her are most likely mixed. Rachel Rachel is Darwin's former love interest, and they may have a relationship going on, as shown in "The Party." Darwin cleaned her house after it had been ruined. After this, she kisses Darwin, as a "thank you." It is unknown if their relationship is still going on, as Rachel has yet to appear while in "Halloween," it is shown that Darwin also has a crush on Carrie. Banana Joe Darwin has a sort of mixed relationship with Banana Joe - at times, they seem like good friends; in others, they seem to despise each other. In "The Gi," he maliciously made fun of Darwin's karate outfit, without any remorse whatsoever. In "The Pressure," he seemed to consider Darwin to be a close enough friend to form a pact with. He later attempts to rescue his friend from the grips of the enemy, at great personal risk. In "The Banana," Gumball accuses Banana Joe of chewing Darwin's pen, but Darwin didn't seem to mind. Later, though, when he sees Joe trashed his desk and homework, he goes through a rampage through Joe's stuff in hatred and revenge. Later, still, when Joe offers him a new pen, Darwin feels remorse for what he has done. When Joe reaches his locker, he attacks Zach and Darwin, but accidentally knocks himself out. Finally, Zach and Darwin beat themselves up in an effort to make up with Joe, which succeeds, and they become good friends again at the end of the episode. In "The Promise," it is revealed that Darwin cares a lot about his relationship with Banana Joe - when Joe gets mad at him, he does everything in his power to restore their friendship, to the point of breaking his promise with Gumball to play The Tale of Zelmore. Unfortunately, he decides in the end to play said game instead of repairing his relationship, resulting in Banana Joe sustaining grievous bodily harm and furthering his hatred of Zach and Darwin. Tobias Tobias and Darwin's relationship has never been too prominent. In "The Third," Tobias became Darwin and Zach's friend (for the price of twenty dollars). The two quickly became close friends, due to Tobias being athletic and rich, leaving Gumball jealous and lonely. By the end of the day, Darwin and Zach had reunited, and since then, Darwin has pretty much forgotten about Tobias. Mr. Robinson Mr. Robinson is somewhat an idol to both Darwin and Zach. With his brother, he always tries to earn his favor as shown in "The Poltergeist," "The Car," and "The Boss." Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises both Gumball and Darwin for irritating him all the time. Category:CharactersCategory:Males Category:Founding Members Category:Wattersons